The Wedding Video
by Tinkerbell90
Summary: After their wedding, Percy and Annabeth find a video tape made by the one and only Leo Valdez filled with interviews about them and their love life. Percabeth fluff and different character's views ond their relationship.


**AN: ****This is just a little, one shot that came to my mind. Its just a funny little thing were the characters of PJO and HoO talk about Percabeth and some cuteness...its nothing serious and I hope you'll enjoy it. Please note, English is not my mother tongue and I make mistakes :)****  
**

**Please leave some comments :)**

* * *

_**The Wedding Video**_

Annabeth finally unwrapped the last present. She sighed. "And it's a waffle iron…again." She shouted.

Percy was sitting on their brand new sofa, the only unpacked furniture in their new apartment and chuckled. "Isn't that like…the third one?" He asked amused.

Annabeth put the present aside and sat down next to him. She rested her head against his chest in exhaustion. They just returned from their two weeks honeymoon in Paris and London, were still not over the jetlag and did nothing all day apart from unwrapping wedding gifts. Well Annabeth did, Percy was busy trying to find out which lying position is the most comfortable on their couch.

"The card said: I heard Percy loves waffles, have fun love Reyna." She sighed again; it wasn't Reyna's fault that two other people had the same idea.

Percy wrapped his arm around her and softly kissed her forehead. "At least we'll never run out of waffles now. Was it the last one?"

She nodded. "I think so…hope so. Nothing against presents, I love them….but some were just so strange."

Percy knew immediately knew what she meant. They received a lot of weird stuff. Like for example a book on Sex ED from his stepfather Paul (yeah like they never did _that _before) and two tickets for Elysium without being judged after death from Hades (that topped it all in weirdness).

He scanned the living room. It was pretty big and spacious, especially without any furniture (except his new beloved couch) in it. In the middle of the room was a giant stack of paper from the presents. It was a miracle that Annabeth didn't immediately tried to clean it up.

"Hey what's that?" His eyes fell on a small box next to the stack. He got up and opened it. "Another present."

Annabeth shrugged. "There were so many, I must've overlooked it. What is it?"

Percy sat back on the couch. "Looks like a CD or DVD…" He turned it around; a little inscription said 'play me', even if it looked like 'ey mlap' to him at first (which didn't make any sense of course.).

They exchanged a brief look and Annabeth got her laptop. They carefully put the disc inside, hoping it wasn't a bomb or something the Stoll brother's built.

When Annabeth pressed the 'play button' the grinning face of Leo Valdez appeared.

"_Percy and Annabeth seemed like you finally found the most awesome wedding gift in the history of wedding gifts! Why I know this? Silly, because it was one of my brilliant ideas! Yeah, yeah don't be too full of yourself, Leo. What you're about to see is all of your friends and family talking about me…just kidding _you_. Scared? You should be. But don't worry, my smooth voice will be behind the camera to stop anyone from saying too embarrassing things….who am I kidding I only encouraged them. So….watch it at your own risk."_

Percy pressed the 'pause button'. "You sure we should watch this? I mean…its Valdez."

Annabeth snuggled closer against him. "It's still a gift and don't forget I'm a sucker for knowledge, being daughter of Athena and all."

Percy smirked. "In other words, you're curious."

"Shut up, Seaweed Husband." She playfully smacked his arm and pressed 'play again'.

* * *

_Sally and Paul sat on the sofa in their living room. Sally waved excited at the camera. "Hey Percy and Annabeth, it's us, Mom and Paul." She giggled._

_Paul carefully grabbed her hands to stop her from waving. "Honey, it is a video, they can see us."_

_Sally laughed. "I know…." She said a bit embarrassed. "So Leo, what do you want us to do?"_

"_Just talk about Percy, Annabeth and their epic love…the usual." Leo's voice said from behind the camera._

_Sally took a deep breath. "I remember it like it was yesterday when my boy came home from Camp Half Blood and told me he and Annabeth finally started dating." She laughed lightly. "He stuttered the whole time while he tried to explain. Wasn't it cute, Paul?"_

_Paul laid his arm around Sally. "I really don't think he wants to be called cute, Sally." He looked directly into the camera. "Don't mind your Mom, Percy. She just can't believe you're getting married."_

"_True. I mean yesterday you were twelve and just discovered who you really are and today you're savior of Olympus…twice and getting married. How time flies by…makes me feel old." She sounded nostalgic and quickly shook her head. "But, it is a wonderful event and I want you to remember what I told you when you two first start dating. Always be a gentleman, walk her to the door, hand her, her coat, surprise her, make her laugh, listen to her problems and Percy, do the dishes sometimes. I wish you all the love in the world. You two deserve it." She looked at Paul._

"_Yeah well…." Paul coughed. "Percy, I know I'm not your real dad and sometimes I'm still freaked out over the two of you running around to fight monsters and save the world, but if I know one thing, than that you obviously are meant for each other. I've seen Annabeth when you were missing and even at sixteen you two knew exactly what love means…so congratulations, be as happy as you can be."_

_Paul smiled at Sally and both of them waved into the camera. "And Percy, I hope you'll like the blue wedding cake." Sally said before the scene changed._

* * *

"_Leo, I really don't know what to say…" Hazel sat under a big tree near the canoe lake at Camp Half Blood and bit nervously her lower lip. "I'm not good with cameras…"_

_Leo sighed. "Just wish them luck. Say anything you want. Tell Percy to rock her world on honeymoon."_

_Hazel blushed. "Leo!" Her voice got shrill. She still had problems talking about certain topics, especially when two of her best friends were involved. "I'm so sorry Percy and Annabeth. He can be…you know, sometimes…" She took a deep breath._

"_When Percy first came to Camp Jupiter, the only thing about his life he remembered was you, Annabeth." Hazel smiled. "I didn't know much about him and I didn't know you, but even then I could tell that he loved you more than anything in the world." She closed her eyes for a moment, as if she needed to recollect some memories. "He loved you so much he couldn't even let go of you when Arachne pulled you into Tatarus. I still dream about these scenes sometimes, you know? And I still think what happened was horrible, but it also showed me that true love really does exist." She hesitated for a moment. "I can sense valuable things, but no gold, no diamond or any treasure will ever be as precious as your love."_

_She obviously waited for Leo to comment on her words. He said nothing. "Was that good?" she asked after a while._

"_Good? That was amazing." He answered and even if his smile was not visible, it was in his voice._

* * *

"_Percy and Annabeth….where do I start?" Chiron walked up and down the little conference room in the Big House. "When they were twelve I sent them on their first quest together and even then I knew that fate bound them together…" he smiled, "I just had no idea how much."_

_He looked at the pictures on the wall, one showed Percy and Annabeth after they returned from their mission. Percy grinned into the camera and Annabeth looked like she wanted to strangle him. _

"_You two have always been special. Not because of your godly parentage or prophecies, no because of your bravery, loyalty and love. I watched you two growing up, becoming friends and something far more than that." He walked over to another picture. It was taken after the second Giant War. Percy's arms were swung around Annabeth's waist and he put a kiss on her cheek. Annabeth smiled into the camera. They both were covered with bruises, but they looked entirely happy. _

"_I'm not sure if he ever told you this Annabeth, but after the War and after the Romans left Percy and I had a long talk about everything that had happened. When we talked about you, the boy only grinned and said: 'Losing was never an option, not for me. I want a future with her and demigod or not I want us to have the whole package. I want to marry her one day, want to have a family…I couldn't let those giants and old Dirt Face ruin that.' You see, even at seventeen he knew that the two of you would get married one day." _

_He walked over to his old recorder player and started to play one of his Sinatra LPs. _

"_Good luck, Percy and Annabeth. You are the bravest heroes I've ever trained and I hope to welcome your children here one day."_

* * *

_Dionysus looked as annoyed as someone could be. "What do you want, Louie?" He crossed his arms._

"_It's actually Leo, Mr. D…not that you care." _

_Mr. D raised his eyebrows._

"_I want to talk to you about the wedding." Leo tried to sound friendly; at least the god helped them to defeat two giants once._

"_Ah yes, Peter Johnsson and Annie Beth are getting married….those two troublemakers." He nipped at his Diet Coke. "I never liked them much, especially that cocky, annoying offspring from Poseidon…talks too much, shows no respect for the gods and dares to doubt me." He glared into the camera. "I heard that party of yours will be big and I hope you have enough wine and a few beautiful ladies to entertain me…otherwise I really don't care about you. Whatever, Pablo and Annabelle…"_

_Leo sighed. "Thanks Mr. D…a pleasure as always."_

"_Never bother me again, Larry or I turn you into a dolphin!"_

* * *

_Piper smiled into the camera. "Look, I really don't like this hype about weddings and that the other girls in my cabin are selling Team Percabeth t-shirts ever since you announced your engagement, but I really have to say, I'm so happy for you guys!" She would've hugged the camera if she could._

"_Annabeth, you are my best friend and thank you for not making me wear an ugly bridesmaid dress." Piper started to play with her hair. "And Percy, I swear be good to her or you get the full daughter of the love goddess revenge from me." She laughed. "Just kidding. I've seen you two together; I know what true love looks like. I think I will never forget the moment you saw each other again at Camp Jupiter. When you both just ignored the people around you, ran into each other's arms and kissed." She wiped a single tear away. "That's when I was sure that you belong together."_

_She giggled a bit nervously. "I really hope Jason and I will get married one day, too…" she shrieked when she realized what she just said. "Oh gods, Leo….you won't show him that, right?"_

_Leo laughed from behind the camera. "Show him? No Beauty Queen…I'll post it on youtube."_

_Piper jumped on her feet. "No you won't." she said sweetly._

"_I know you long enough to resist charmspeak." He said dryly._

"_I'm going to strangle you!" Piper snapped. "Percy, Annabeth good luck for the future and I'll hope the wedding will be amazing. Sadly Leo will not be there."_

* * *

_Nico looked around nervously. "Leo…why do we have to film in front of the River Styx again?"_

_Leo laughed. "Because it's a crucial part of the Percabeth history and I bet our audience wants to know why."_

"_But…Percy and Annabeth are the audience…they know…." Nico didn't look good, like he felt really uncomfortable bringing Leo and his camera into the Underworld._

"_Dead Boy, you're a buzzkill." Leo answered annoyed._

_Nico looked around once more. "Fine. For Percy and Annabeth." He rolled his eyes, Leo probably grinned because of his victory. "When we fought Kronos a few years ago, Percy took a bath in the River Styx to become invincible…so we would stand a chance against him. To succeed you have to concentrate on something that keeps you going…" Nico started down at the river. "Much later he told me his thought was Annabeth. I was pretty young back then and didn't know what to make out of it…to be honest I thought it was a bit gross." He smiled shyly. "No offence, Annabeth. I wasn't so much into girls back then…" He quickly looked away. "Not that I'm much into girls now…" _

_Leo laughed from behind the camera._

"_ANYWAY…" Nico said loudly, glaring at Leo. "That one moment alone showed how meant for each other you are…I mean you were his one special connection to the world Annabeth, guess that counts as romantic. And of course…the Tatarus thing." He looked apologetically, like he just said something bad. "Congratulations guys and don't worry, I'll babysit Mrs. O'Leary while you're in Europe."_

* * *

_Hades glared at his son. "Why is this non-dead person here again?"_

_Nico gulped. "He just wants to film you…for Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's wedding video." He gave his father a small smile and hoped he wouldn't kill Leo right away._

"_I think it is kinda cute." Persephone said and elbowed her husband. Hades rolled his eyes. "We never had a wedding video…hell we never even had a proper wedding!"_

_Her mother, Demeter, laughed humorously. "That _husband _of yours doesn't even know what a proper wedding is, honey."_

"_Mother….for the last time, stop criticizing me or my marriage!" she yelled at her._

_Hades massaged his temples and groaned. "Fine…Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, congratulations for not being dead yet, not many demigods make it to an age where they can legally get married. And note I'm just doing this because your wedding is probably the only party I was ever invited to without blackmail…"_

"_Mother, stop making that awful noise!" Persephone complained._

"_What noise?" Demeter asked._

"_The one with your teeth!"_

_Hades sank back on his throne. "God luck with your mother-in-law Jackson, mine is maybe a pain, but yours won't be easier." An evil grin covered his lips._

* * *

_Jason was wearing his praetor tunic. "Can I change before we do this?"_

"_Nope." Leo asked._

_Jason scratched his head. "But I really think I look ridiculous doing this in a purple tunic."_

_Leo growled. "You always look like a surfer dude who just jumped out of the GQ magazine, so just talk."_

"_Okay…don't be so…mean." Jason looked to the sky for a moment, searching for the right words. "Percy, you are my friend, cousin…no you are my brother and I really wish you luck and Annabeth, I know you didn't like me much at first and I'm glad that changed." He smiled satisfied._

"_That's it?" Leo asked shocked._

_Jason shrugged. "It was short, but it said everything that is important." When Leo didn't say anything else, Jason decided it was better to continue the video message. "Fine. There is one story…" He blushed. "I know we promised never to talk about it again, but I will never get this images out of my head so…Percy, Annabeth I'm still sorry about that one time when I was looking for Percy, because he was late for breakfast and I…I walked in on you….doing…stuff I really didn't want to see…and Annabeth nice legs." He covered his face in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he actually said that._

"_Can we cut this out?" He asked Leo._

"_You kidding me? Why did you never tell me that story?" Leo dropped the camera so it only focused on Jason's and his shoes. "You caught them in the middle of –"_

"_Yes and I'm not proud of it!" Jason interrupted, that was getting too far._

"_So…what position?" Leo asked, trying not to laugh._

"_That's it!" Jason grabbed the camera and turned it off._

* * *

_Thalia was playing with her bow. "There was a time I really wished Annabeth would join the hunters with me…so I wouldn't feel so alone. Then she was kidnapped by Atlas and during our rescue mission, where Percy sneaked in illegally." She smirked. "I knew that boy was lost. He was falling for her and that oblivious kelp head didn't even notice." She laughed. "But I wasn't sure about Annabeth. Not until we met shortly before things got really ugly with the Titans. "She put the bow aside. "We talked about old times when it was just us and Luke and I asked her if she was in love with Luke." She looked away for a moment, trying to force back the painful memories. "As you remember I was a tree for some time, so I needed to catch up. Well…I still know almost exactly what she answered and I bet Percy wants to know as well." She winked at the camera. "I'm quoting: I think I had a crush on him or wanted to have a crush on him, because I knew him better than anyone else and he was always there for me, but no I was never in love with him. "Thalia made a dramatic pause. "Don't worry Percy, its getting better: As a daughter of Athena I was always more focused on my mind than on my heart. But ever since and please don't laugh at me, ever since I was twelve and that stupid Seaweed Brain came along, I question everything I believed in. Silly right?"_

_Thalia giggled something she didn't do very often. "See Percy, she loved you then, she loves you know and don't you dare to mess this up." She reached for her bow again. "I'll find you and I'll shoot, even if you're my favorite cousin."_

_Leo coughed to get her attention._

"_Don't even try to ask me to be your date at the wedding, Valdez!" she said warning._

"_It was worth a try…" Leo muttered._

* * *

_Tyson happily jumped up and down while Ella watched him curiously. "I'm so happy my big brother marries Annabeth. I love Annabeth, she showed me how to bake cupcakes!" Tyson grinned._

"_Ella likes cupcakes, cupcakes are yummy for harpies." Ella agreed._

"_If Percy marries Annabeth, she'll be my real sister and that's good." Tyson declared and nodded at his own statement._

_Elle flew behind him and swung her arms around his neck. "Marriage means love. I will always love you. Love is a battlefield. Battlefield Earth…"_

"_It's okay Ella, we get it." Leo interrupted._

"_But Ella wasn't finished." She protested. "I…" she took a deep breath to collect her thoughts for once. "Percy saved Ella, because of Percy Ella met Tyson and Ella loves Tyson like Percy loves Annabeth." She blurted out._

_Tyson stares at her. "Really?"_

_Ella nodded eagerly. "Really, really."_

"_Oh stop being cute. Everybody has a date except me…" Leo murmured._

* * *

_Clarisse glared at the camera like she was about to kill it. Chris massaged her shoulders to keep her calm._

"_Listen Prissy! I know Annabeth longer than you do and I still don't know what she sees in you…" she waved around with her index finger. "I knew from the first moment you were trouble and you proofed it more than once…" she sighed and her face softened. "But I have seen how broken Annabeth was when you disappeared and its obvious she can't live without you…" She clenched her fists. "So don't make me kill you!"_

_Chris pulled her slightly aside. "What she means is, Percy, Annabeth we wish you all the luck in the world and if someone deserves a happy end than its you."_

"_That's not exactly what I –" Clarisse wanted to protest but Chris pulled her gently away from the camera._

* * *

_Poseidon stared awkwardly at the camera. He stood at the shore at Camp Half Blood, his feet almost buried in sand. "You summoned me to film me, Son of Hephaestus?" _

"_Yes, Poseidon sir." Leo said, not sure how to act around the God of Sea. "It's for Percy and Annabeth, so say whatever you want."_

"_Very well." Poseidon said and a small smile formed on his lips. "Percy, I've already told you, you're my favorite son and for everything you have done you deserve happiness. I cannot say I'm that happy about your choice of a wife, she is a daughter of Athena after all, but I support you." He looked at the ocean behind him. "A part of me is still puzzled that you rejected the offer of godhood, but seeing how much you love this girl, I don't think you will ever regret it. Good luck my son and Daughter of Athena."_

* * *

"_You will be amazed!" Travis Stoll said excited._

"_When you see the fireworks for your wedding!" His brother Connor added._

"_We'll surpassed ourselves!" Travis grinned._

"_And it will go down with a big BOOM!" Connor added._

_They high-fived and grinned. _

"_Oh and Percy? Don't let her leave the hotel suite on honeymoon!" They said in unison and laughed._

* * *

_Rachel said at the a table in the Big House and drank a cup of tea. "I used to have a crush on Percy." She laughed a bit embarrassed. "But when I noticed how he looked at Annabeth I knew I wouldn't stand a chance." She sighed. "I am an Oracle and I can predict the future, sadly not on command." She shook her head and smiled. "But I don't think I need green smoke to see what's in for you guys." She stood up and put the cup aside. She walked closer to the camera. "I see happiness and a lot of cute little babies I can watch over when you have date night." She winked and went away._

* * *

_Leo sighed from behind the camera. "Let's just get over with this. You know, I don't think they even want you on the tape."_

_Hera sat in front of him, making a straight face. Her hands were folded on her lap. "I am the Goddess of Marriage and this is a wedding. And show me some respect, Leo Valdez." She hissed angrily._

"_Why? You going to wipe out my memory otherwise?" he snapped._

_Hera glared at him. "I will ignore that comment and tell you something about those awfully annoying demigods instead." She said, her voice unfriendly as always._

"_When I did my best to protect our world and send Percy to Camp Jupiter –" she made a dramatic pause, "I took all of his memories and I was pretty sure I even deleted the ones he had of the girl. But I was wrong. Can you imagine my face when I realized he still remembered that disrespectful little girl who dares to challenge me?"_

"_Nope…but I would've paid a lot…" Leo muttered._

"_Hush, boy!" she warned him. "I didn't want him to remember her, he wasn't supposed to…but somehow his heart refused to forget her. That's how stubborn their love is." She unfolded her hands. "I believe in marriage and even if I don't like the two of them, they have my blessing."_

"_Because you kinda owe them, right? I mean you stole eight months from them." Leo remarked. _

_Hera crossed her arms. "Don't speak to me like that! I am the Queen of Gods!"_

* * *

_Aphrodite was busy doing her nails. "Hera can be such a drama queen, right?" she laughed. _

"_But she is right about one thing." She looked into the camera, smiling the most brilliant smile the world has probably ever seen. "Their love is stubborn." She put her hair behind her ears. "I knew from the first moment they met, that their love story would be bigger than anything else…they're even bigger than Paris and Helen and that means a lot." She giggled like a little school girl. "I love watching them and their love growing day by day….of course I never made it easy for them. But the best love stories are those who face challenges, right?"_

_She clapped her hands, like she was cheering for herself._

"_Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, you are my best work up to date and I promise you, you'll like what I have in store for you."_

* * *

_Katie Gardner was busy commanding her cabin mates around. "I'm sorry I don't have much time." She smiled apologetically._

"_But as you see –" she pointed behind her. "The whole Demeter cabin is busy with the flower arrangements for the wedding."_

_She gave one of her sisters another instruction. "I'm really glad you decided to get married here in Long Island….it would've been a pain to transport all these flowers." She twisted a rose between her fingers._

"_I hope you will like the bouquets I chose. This wedding…it has to be perfect, right?" she picked another bouquet up from the ground. "Your love story is something everybody wishes for and I'm happy for you guys."_

* * *

"_We're now in the Cabin of Doom and Perfume…" Leo walked carefully, the camera shaking in his hand. "Danger awaits behind every corner…" he said, his voice low._

"_Leo Valdez, you little perv! Spying on us again?" A shrill voice yelled._

_Leo turned around to face no other than Drew, Daughter of Aphrodite and former head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin._

"_And there she is, the Queen of Dammed and Beautiful."_

_Drew rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I give you ten seconds before I'll kick you out." She threatened him._

"_Relax, Spice Girl. I only want your interview for the Percabeth wedding." He joked._

_Drew relaxed a bit. "Fine, if it's just that. But I warn you…if you little moron try again to ask anyone of this cabin out…"_

"_I get it." Leo interrupted her, sounding uneasy._

_Drew sat down in front of the camera, quickly brushing her hair. "Percy and Annabeth are the ultimate it-couple at camp! Their wedding is the social event of the year and let's be honest, I can only partly understand that." She made a kissy face to camera, like she was flirting with it._

"_I mean Percy…where do I start? He is hot. Like really the hottest guy here. His gorgeous black hair, his deep green eyes and that body!" she waved her hands around. "I saw him shirtless one time, after he finished his sword fight lesson….and wow…he's like a Greek God!"_

_She winked at the camera, obviously flirting even more._

"_Then there's Annabeth. Pretty ordinary, nothing special. Has brain, but beauty….I really don't understand what he wants with her. With his looks he could get any woman…even me…"_

"_Okay….I'm out." Leo said annoyed._

_Drew jumped on her feet. "What? Why?"_

_Leo put the camera down, so it was only filming Drew's feet. "I just forgot what a bitch you are."_

* * *

_Hermes wore his yellow trainings suit and stretched his legs. "Percy is really one of my favorite demigods. Always helpful, always doing his job and he is a funny guy." Hermes laughed._

"_Annabeth, well I know we had our….differences. But girl, you should know I don't blame you for what happened to my son, Luke." He smiled sadly. "I know you did what you could."_

_He started to stretch his arms. "But let's not talk about that. I remember their first month anniversary as a couple, because I kinda interrupted it. Send them on a quest to…nevermind." He looked around, like he was scared that someone was watching him._

"_When they finished it successfully I zapped them to Paris to celebrate and when I came to collect them….well let's say they were so busy kissing they didn't even notice I was there."_

_Hermes wanted to start jogging, when his two snakes, George and Martha decided they have something to say as well._

"_Percy dear…" Martha said. "Have a beautiful wedding day. I hope we get the chance to talk."_

"_Have you rats there?" George asked._

* * *

_Leo filmed Blackjack for a few minutes now. The pegasus just started at him._

"_Can't just say something? Anything at all? I'll get you doughnuts…"He suggested._

_Blackjack neighed happily._

"_Yeah. Whatever." Leo said. "Guess you'll understand that, Percy."_

* * *

"_You are a boy." Artemis said sharply and glared at Leo._

"_I know…." He said awkwardly._

"_I don't like boys much." She replied._

_Leo kept the camera focused on Artemis. She said nothing, she just glared._

"_You can say something, you know?" Leo really seemed to have no idea how to talk to the goddess._

"_I know that, boy." She said the word 'boy' with disgust in her voice. "Annabeth Chase, I think you would have made a terrific hunter, but I see you chose love instead. Percy Jackson, you saved my life once and I respect you, even if you are a man. I don't think so highly about marriage, but when Annabeth and I were both captured by that awful Titan Atlas, I have witnessed the strength of your love myself. So I wish you luck."_

* * *

"_My sister was buzzkill, hm?" Apollo asked amused. _

_Leo said nothing._

_Apollo leaned against his Maserati, a smooth smile on his face. "Young love…how beautiful…Percy Jackson, you really got yourself a pretty young woman. I should create a haiku about the two of you –"_

"_I don't think that's necessary!" Leo said und the screen went to black._

* * *

_Will Solace was busy changing the bandages of a young demigod who just returned from his first quest. "Percy and Annabeth? Hm…what to say about them?"_

_He put his stuff away and scratched his chin. "Oh, I remember this one time when they returned from a quest and Percy was badly injured. It was after he lost his Achilles curse. He had this huge wound in his left side and was bleeding nonstop." Will shuddered. "Annabeth was shouting at him like crazy and I was kinda confused because…who would yell at her boyfriend if he was injured?" _

_He took another look at the young demigod and handed him some nectar. "Later I found out why she was so angry." He put the nectar away and the demigod collapsed exhausted on his bed. "The monster they fought originally aimed at Annabeth, but she wasn't looking and Percy jumped in between."_

_Will walked outside the infirmary and Leo and his camera followed him. "Later that night I checked on Percy again and found Annabeth cuddled next to him in bed…I didn't want to eavesdrop it just happened." He shrugged. "But she cried and told him how stupid he was and that she couldn't live with the thought that he died because of her…he just stayed so calm and told her he would always do stupid stuff if it meant keeping her safe…that was actually the moment were I really started to understand how much they love each other."_

* * *

_Frank was busy eating some chocolate brownies. "I knew Percy and Annabeth belonged to each other when he first told me about her." He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world._

"_But I guess my favorite memory is when he proposed to her." He put another brownie into his mouth. "I bet you remember that as well, Valdez."_

"_Sure." Leo said quickly._

"_It was his 20__th__ birthday, their anniversary and the seven of us, including Nico and Thalia of course, were celebrating. Hazel looked stunning, absolutely beautiful…"_

"_Zhang, stop babbling." Leo said annoyed. _

_Frank laughed. "Right, right. So, like I said we were celebrating and Percy grabbed Annabeth hands and pulled her up. He gave this very beautiful speech about how much he loved her and then he swore on the River Styx that he will love her forever and then he asked her…Annabeth actually cried, something she doesn't do very often…"_

"_You cried as well." Leo said in a matter of fact voice._

_Frank blushed. "That's not true! It was just beautiful and…I didn't cry."_

_Leo laughed. "Course not, you big softy."_

"_I'll show you a softy…" Frank murmured and immediately turned into a giant lion. He roared at Leo._

"_You always have to do that, right Zhang?"_

_Frank roared again._

* * *

_Athena looked straight into the camera, her face showed not a single emotion. "I am only doing this, because Annabeth proofed herself to be the bravest of my children. After all she found my statue." Her voice was cold and not loving at all. _

"_I really cannot believe that my smartest child is getting married to a spawn of Poseidon, she should know better than that. Poseidon is our sworn enemy." She actually hesitated for a moment. "But, if that is your decision Annabeth, so be it. I wish you luck and hope you know what you are doing. And if we are all lucky, your children will inherit more of our lineage than of the sea spawn one."_

* * *

_Hestia was sitting in front of the campfire and warmed her hands. "I don't have to say much, I just wish you both that your love will always burn like a fire and that you make the right decisions."_

* * *

_Mr. Chase smiled into the camera. "Hi Annabeth, Hi Percy. I actually don't know what to say, you know me sweetie, I'm not that good with words." He laughed awkwardly. _

"_Percy, I know you are a good man. You proofed that years ago when you risked your life to save my daughter. I trust with her and we already had that talk." He rubbed his sweaty hands against each other. "And Annabeth, my beautiful, smart daughter, I hope you know how proud I am of you. I know I messed up when you were younger and I'm glad you gave me a second chance. Walking you down the aisle will be an honor."_

_He stood up immediately and fled the room._

_Leo stared after him. After a few minutes passed, Mr. Chase returned. "Sorry, I forgot your stepmom and brothers say hi."_

* * *

"_Grover….you are really too clumsy." Juniper complained. She was busy showing Grover a few dance moves. _

"_Juniper…you're a nymph…how did you learn how to dance?" Leo asked._

_Juniper shot him a death glare. "I'm a girl too!" she snapped, then she turned her attention back to Grover. "You'll never learn it…"_

_Grover looked down in defeat. _

"_Guys…just say something for the camera." Leo interrupted again._

"_Sure…" Grover said. "Hey Perce, hey Annabeth it's the G-Man here!"_

"_And Juniper!" She danced around Grover and giggled._

"_Guys, I can't believe you're getting married. I mean I was there when you first met, I was with you on your first quest and all you ever did was bicker and fight and argue…guess it's like they say teasing is a sign of affection." He laughed. "What I mean is, you're both my best friends and I'm so happy for you. I love you guys and I really hope you have some Mexican food at the wedding."_

_Juniper sighed. "Grover, stop thinking about food only. Annabeth, I'm so happy for you. You're the best friend a nymph could wish for and I really hope you taught him how to dance! And Percy, you're great and never stop making her happy."_

* * *

_Reyna looked like she hated nothing more than cameras. "I really don't like this." She muttered. "I'm not good at this."_

"_You're the daughter of a war goddess, aren't you supposed to act brave?" Leo asked._

_Reyna blushed. "Shut up" she hissed. "I am…I am grateful you invited me to your wedding and I wish you luck. Percy, you are really one of a kind and thank you for having my back at Camp Jupiter. You'll always be a Praetor of Honor and you will always be a good friend." She smiled briefly. "And Annabeth, I know we have this certain kind of understanding. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable or gave you the feeling that I'm after your man…" she looked away from the camera. "But believe me when I say, I respect you and I consider you a true friend." She looked back at the camera and played with her hair. "Hylla sends her best wishes to you as well. The Amazons are sorry, but since the Hunters are their they don't feel like coming."_

"_See, that wasn't so hard Warrior Princess." Leo said. He turned the camera around so it was filming him as well now. He sat down next to Reyna, who gave him a confused look. _

"_So Rey…I was thinking…you're dateless, I'm dateless…wanna be my wedding date?" he asked a bit nervous._

_Reyna stared at him. Then at the camera. Then back at him. "I…are you asking me out in front of a camera?" She asked in disbelief._

_Leo shrugged. "It's harder so say no when you've got an audience." He smirked._

_Reyna studied his face for a moment. "You're impossible, Valdez." She said with a smile on her lips. _

"_So it's a yes?" He asked a bit unsure._

_To Leo's surprise she grabbed the camera and turned it completely on him. "Yes." She said. "And now it's your turn."_

_Leo grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Percy, Annabeth, I really hope you like…what I am saying you _love _that awesome present! Actually I'm pretty sure you love it, I mean –"_

"_Leo…" Reyna warned him._

"_Sorry, the Warrior Princess gives me her evil glare." He chuckled. "What I wanted to say is, congrats guys. You deserve to be happy and I thought you should know that everybody thinks that and wishes you luck. When you watch this, the wedding will be over and you'll probably home from your honeymoon and if you did everything right Annabeth might be pregnant by now –"_

"_Leo!" Reyna shrieked. _

"_And another evil glare, sorry. I hope you like the present and you won't attack me for it…I better stop talking now…."_

* * *

Percy put the laptop away. "That was…."

"Something." Annabeth finished his sentence. She rested her hand in his lap and closed her eyes. "I think it is a very thoughtful and beautiful present." She said, a happy smile on her face. "And it scares me that this came from Leo."

Percy chuckled. "Who would've thought we know so many people?" Then he thought about the actual wedding and how big it was. "Nevermind." He softly stroke Annabeth's hair. "We should IM him tomorrow and say thanks."

"Hm…" Annabeth answered, she was almost asleep.

"Leo is right you know…it is the most awesome present." Percy said. "And what everybody said about us….wow….we're a pretty epic couple."

"Stop talking….Seaweed Brain." Annabeth mumbled.

He lowered his head and softly kissed her lips. "I love you, Wise Wife."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Seaweed Husband."


End file.
